


Roommates

by DeduceTheLove0401



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collage, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeduceTheLove0401/pseuds/DeduceTheLove0401





	Roommates

Cas' POV

"Castiel Novak" I said to the lady at the table. It's my first day at Harvard and I'm waiting for the key to my dorm. I really hope my roommate's not a jerk.

"Here you go, room 221B, that's on the second floor. Your roommate's name is Dean Winchester, I think he's already up there."

"Thank you." I smile at the lady, Jess her name was, and continue to my room.

Dean Winchester. Why does that name sound familiar...

I shrug it off and keep walking. I open the door almost dropping the box I'm carrying when someone catches it.

"Whoa ya look like you need some help there."

That's when it hits me.

FLASHBACK  
(High school)

"We can't do this." I say breaking the kiss from the hot new kid Dean.

"Why not." he says with a smirk.

"Um maybe because you have a girlfriend?!" We're in the back seat of his car after he offered to drive me home.

"I'll be outta here in a week anyways. Besides Lisa and I aren't actually a couple I'm just a cover so her parents don't find out who she's actually dating. I don't like her anyways, I like you."

He moves his hand down my back making me shiver even though it'l like 27°C out here. I stare up into his candy apple green eye's with my ocean blue ones.

Oh screw it. I decide and kiss him again.

~~~

He promised to keep in touch because he said he'd never felt this way for someone. But he left and never called. I never heard from him again.

FLASHBACK ENDED

Now it's 5 years later and I'm staring at the boy who broke my heart. Why of all people is he my roommate?

"C-Cas?" he stutters and- are those tears in his eyes?

He's already put the box down and is right in front of me. After all this time, I can't believe he remembers me. I feel like I'm going to cry.

"I thought that name sounded familiar." I manage without breaking. Even after leaving me, and breaking my heart, seeing him here now I can't help but smile. Next thing I know I'm pressed against the wall with his lips on mine.

I let it happen kissing back but then pushed him away gently.

"Why?" I asked him. "You said you'd keep in touch. That you never felt like that with anyone but me. Then you just left. Didn't say goodbye. Didn't call. Nothing." I finally remembered again and couldn't hold it in. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and saw the same expression looking back at me.

"My Dad." his voice cracked a little. "I don't know how but he found out about you. H-he said 'that kind of behavior will not be tolerated'. He said we were leaving and if I ever talked to you again he s-said he would beat you while I watched." Tears started streaming down his face and mine soon after.

"I-I couldn't let him do that to you. If he hurt you I'd never forgive myself. I'd never forgive myself for letting the only person, besides my family, that I loved get hurt."

"Then when I turned 18 I left. I took Sammy, got a job and an apartment and never heard from John again. Then I got into this place and thought it was my opportunity for a fresh start. I never forgot about you, Cas, not one day went by that I didn't think about you."

His eyes were closed and his forehead was against mine.

"Well you have me back now. And as long as I have you back I'm not leaving. I love you too, Dean."

I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him softly, lovingly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine around his neck. I buried my head into his neck and we just stayed like that holding each other.

~~~

It's been 10 years since that fortunate pairing. Dean became a mechanic and now co-owns Signer Auto with his uncle Bobby. I graduated top of the class and am now a well known artist. After we graduated we bought a house in Lawrence, Kansas. Where we first met. Dean proposed to me on our anniversary, despite his "no chick-flicks rule" and in 2 weeks will be known as Castiel Winchester.

Thank God for Harvard and whoever decides roommates.


End file.
